A Dark Merlin Tale
by writing-at-random
Summary: After his epic battle with Sigan, Merlin was finally able to contain the sorcerer's soul back into the stone. Perhaps not even Merlin's magic was powerful enough to get rid of it all… Some of Sigan's dark side may have remained inside the young warlock.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This just sort of came to me when I kept seeing all of these Dark Merlin videos on YouTube. I decided to challenge myself and do a Dark Merlin story because I have no idea how to make a video. I wasn't sure how I was going to manage it, or come up with a plot line, but I wanted to try a Dark Merlin story so by Merlin's beard, I was going to do it! This will just be a two or possibly three-shot. Please tell me what you think!**

**Full Summary:**** After his epic battle with Sigan, Merlin was finally able to contain the sorcerer's soul back into the stone. But, Merlin still had gotten infected with the blue smoke. Perhaps not even Merlin's magic was powerful enough to get rid of it all… Some of Sigan's dark side may have stayed inside the young warlock, stirring up some things that are better left hidden.**

**Warnings:**** Just a lot of Dark Merlin going on, so not much comedy relief.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or the idea of Dark Merlin. It more owns me than anything.**

_In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy._

_His name; Merlin_

The fog was clearing as Gaius walked closer to where Merlin was supposed to be standing. Suddenly, Merlin appeared out of what seemed like thin air, a dark look on his normally cheerful face. The warlock walked closer to the physician.

For a brief moment Gaius thought that Sigan had gotten to Merlin, but a smile broke out on the boy's face as he held up the once again shining blue stone. Gaius embraced him in a hug, so thankful that Merlin had survived yet another deadly attack on Camelot and its people.

Merlin hugged his uncle back, suddenly feeling a sense of dread wash over him; dread and a kind of lust he had never felt before, a lust for blood, for revenge. And instead of his eyes flashing bright gold, they went jet black. Sigan's soul wasn't completely contained.

_Merlin opening credits_

The stone had been put away and buried by Uther's orders. This had been announced the very next morning. Most of the city had been told to witness Uther make this speech on his balcony. Arthur was at his side, loyal as ever. Merlin and Gaius were down in the courtyard below, listening and blending in with everyone else.

"In light of recent events, the tomb was discovered to be in fact Cornelius Sigan's." A murmur erupted from the watching crowd. "We have secured the tomb tightly and have guards there protecting anyone from entering it. After it was uncovered that a man had in fact been possessed by Sigan," another wave of mutters flowed through the crowd. "it was once again been proven that magic is evil. Anyone and everyone who uses magic will be punished by penalty of death."

The king finished his speech and the crowd began to clap. Merlin was glaring up at Uther Pendragon, a dark and mysterious gleam in his eye. One way or another, Uther had to be stopped. Arthur was no different, obviously, from his father. He, too, would one day grow to be a king, a tyrant. There was no hope for the Pendragons at this point.

Everyone parted, walking away and getting back to their daily chores. "Merlin," Gaius said when his ward didn't move an inch, only kept staring up at the deserted balcony. "You're going to be late for work. You know Arthur doesn't like that."

Merlin turned to look at his uncle and nodded, leaving without a word. The prince didn't like him being late, screw the prince. Merlin was more powerful than Uther himself! He certainly didn't need a prat of a prince to boss him around when he, Emrys, could make Arthur bend at his will.

Immediately, the thought was shaken from his head. What was getting into him today? He would never even consider what Sigan had said to him the night before. That was crazy, so why was he thinking it now? Arthur was going to be a great king, one that will return magic to Camelot.

No, he won't! He's just as ignorant as his father!

That's not… totally true. Sure, Arthur has his faults, but Merlin will see to it that Arthur understands what his father did not. Camelot would be a real home to him. A place where he would no longer have to hide his magic from the world or Arthur, but that was a long time from now.

It doesn't have to be.

The young warlock arrived at Arthur's chamber door and walked right in without bothering to knock. It's not like he's undressing or anything. He was just outside! Merlin chuckled slightly at the thought of Arthur being naked outside in front of the whole of Camelot all because Merlin wasn't there one day to help dress his Royal Pratness.

"Aw, Merlin," Arthur said looking up from his breakfast. "I'm glad to see you on time for once because I've got some chores for you to be doing." The prince said with a sarcastic smile.

"And what would that be, _sire_?" Merlin asked.

"You need to clean my room, wash my clothes, and polish my armor, muck out the stables, scrub–"

"No,"

Arthur was taken aback. "Excuse me?" he laughed. "You can't just say 'no,' I'm the Crown Prince." He informed his manservant whist taking a sip of wine.

"I just did, Arthur," Merlin shot back. The boy blinked a few times before realization struck a chord. "Did I just say that?"

Arthur was nodding, eyes closed. "Yes, Merlin, you did." He knew he was in trouble.

"I-I don't know why I said that! Something just came over me, I swear." Merlin defended. Arthur stood up to look at his servant fiercely in the eye. Merlin looked down at his feet, not feeling ashamed, but just thinking as to what was going on. "It must be Sigan," he muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Arthur demanded. Merlin's head shot up to look at his friend.

"N-nothing,"

"Merlin, what did you say." He could tell that this time, Arthur was dead serious and the same lust he felt last night washed over his body. His magic was trembling to get out, sizzling in his veins. Anger was flooding his brain, clouding his better judgment.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" he yelled, yet the prince remained unmoved. "You are not the boss of me. I am more powerful than you or your father will ever be!" Merlin boomed. This, however, did get the prince's full attention.

"_You_ have more power than _me_?" Arthur repeated. "You may be forgetting who you are speaking to; I am the Crown Prince of Camelot. My father is the king. You, on the other hand, are just a lowly servant and a bad one at that!"

That did it; those last few words did just enough to cause those breaking strings in Merlin's head to snap.

The warlock grinned darkly. "Just a lowly servant," he repeated as his magic was brought to the surface fully. His eyes began to glow bright gold, causing the room to shake. "You think that I'm just a servant who does all of your bidding? Oh, but I am so much more than that, Arthur Pendragon! You have no idea who _you_ are speaking to."

Only one word escaped Arthur Pendragon's lips as he reached for his sword that was magically thrown ten feet away from him. "Sorcerer,"

Merlin chuckled darkly. "I should have expected nothing original from you, Arthur."

The prince tried to dive for his sword, but Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he was flung back onto the wall, landing with bone snapping crunch. Merlin slowly walked over to where the prince was lying. His eyes once again went gold and Arthur felt pain engulf his whole body. It was indescribable and heart wrenching that he was forced to let out a bloodcurdling scream as pure agony washed over him. At long last the pain stopped and he forced himself to look, really look at Merlin.

There was an evil look about the warlock that no one had ever seen before, nor would want to, but the prince saw it. He saw a whole new side to his servant that he never knew existed, and somehow, he knew that Merlin's wickedly dark blue eyes would be the last thing he would see. Merlin held out his hand, ready to cast the spell that would soon bring an end to the Pendragon dynasty once and for all.

**A/N: So…? What did you think? I didn't want to make it too long, so I cut it off there. Don't know when I'll be able to update this one, but reviews always help a writer update faster! *hint hint***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I got a bigger response for this than I originally imagined! I'm so glad that everyone likes it and I hope that this chapter does not disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the idea for Dark Merlin. **

_Previously, On Merlin…_

_Merlin held out his hand, ready to cast the spell that would soon bring an end to the Pendragon dynasty once and for all._

The warlock smiled darkly, the spell in his mind, ready to be spoken aloud. It would solve all of his problems to just say the spell, so why was he unable? Merlin cocked his head, annoyed as a voice in his head spoke to him.

"_Just say it. You know the words."_ It hissed to him. _"Say it!"_ the voice pressed on, sending a chill down Merlin's back. All the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. His magic was boiling in his blood, trying to force itself out, ready to be used, ready to kill the very man who lies before him whimpering like a coward on the floor.

The warlock's eyes flooded with blackness as he eyed Arthur with the upmost hatred, and the prince attempted to show no emotion at this sudden change. But quickly, Merlin shut his eyes tight, shaking his head as if he had a massive headache that pounded his skull. When his eyes snapped back open, they flashed bright gold.

Looking down at the prince, Merlin gasped. "Oh, no, what have I done?"

Arthur, being trained since birth, took this opportunity and scuttled up off the floor, grabbing his sword in the process. The tip of the blade was right at his former manservant's chest. "I thought I could trust you," he muttered quietly before calling for the guards.

Merlin scoffed. "You're a fool to think that!"

"I know," responded the prince solemnly.

"My Lord," the men bowed.

"Take this man. He's been found guilty of sorcerery." Arthur turned his back as they lead Merlin out of his chambers.

Regaining his common sense and realizing what he had just said, Merlin retorted, "No, wait, Arthur, I didn't mean that! Please!"

Escorted down deep below the dungeons, Merlin's dark side was exposed for all the passersby to observe. "Never, suspected, did you? Surely not clumsy Merlin could be a sorcerer!" He threw his head back and laughed, causing the mothers to cover their children's eyes and ears.

"You be quiet," snapped one of the guards as they reached the stairs. Merlin rolled his black eyes. "Get in there!" the man yelled, throwing the warlock into the dark, dingy cell, locking it tight (as if that could really do anything).

About five floors up, Arthur was pacing in the throne room as he explained what had happened with Merlin to his father. "It was as if he was… a whole other person," Arthur muttered.

Uther placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Sorcerers have the power to trick even the best people. This servant of yours, he obviously wanted to gain your trust, only to destroy Camelot."

Used to standing up for Merlin, Arthur replied, "But Merlin, he would never hurt anyone. The man was a complete idiot! How could I let him fool me?"

"He fooled us all. This Merlin is the enemy; they use weaknesses to their own advantage," Uther sighed. "Do not worry, Arthur, he is contained in the dungeons and will burn first thing tomorrow morning."

"I thought he was my friend," Arthur muttered to himself.

Supposed to be pleased with this news, Arthur smiled faintly, but inside, he was fighting. His father dismissed him to his daily duties, but the prince wasn't about to go on with life as if nothing had ever happened. He had to know more. This was Merlin he was talking about; the same man who saved him from a dagger, who almost died drinking poison for him, who was by his side when he had to save Camelot from a terrible plague.

As fast as his skilled feet allowed Arthur, he ran down the dungeon steps with ease, torch in one hand and a stern expression plastered on his handsome features. He made his way down the corridor before locating Merlin sitting arms folded in the darkest corner of his cell.

"Explain," Arthur ordered sternly. Merlin looked from behind his bangs, glaring. "You have five minutes." He shined the firelight in Merlin's blocked face. "Go on,"

Chuckling darkly, Merlin got up to face the prince. "Are you really so _thick_ to think that I would tell you _anything_? Oh, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur," he shook his head of raven-colored hair. "Don't you understand? I loathe you, you and your stupid father!"

It took all of Arthur's inner strength to not open up the cell door and beat the living daylights out of that sorcerer. "Then you shall burn tomorrow, no mercy."

Merlin was no longer that man.

As he was starting to walk away, Merlin's laughing got louder. He turned back around to see the sorcerer, possibly going mad, standing right by the door. "You really think this petty door can contain me? _Trusplia!_"

**A/N: I know, I left a cliffhanger, but I promise that I will update sooner that last time! I now have a clear idea as to what I'm going to do with this story. As always, reviews are more than welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, who reviewed! You're the reason this story is getting updated quicker (this time). This chapter is for you, and I really hope I didn't disappoint you! Well, I'll leave you to the sexiness of Dark! Merlin! (Did I just say that? Aw, well, it's true!)**

**Disclaimer: I have a confession to make… Merlin is not mine. I know; you're shocked. So am I.**

_Previously, On Merlin…_

_He turned back around to see the sorcerer, possibly going mad, standing right by the door. "You really think this petty door can contain me? _Trusplia!_"_

Instantly, the cell door flew off its hinges and Arthur was tossed against the wall-yet again-like a ragdoll. Taking two dramatic steps out of the blasted cell, Merlin joyfully glared, boring into Arthur's blue eyes like a snake about to strike its victim down. However, Arthur was already down; all Merlin had to do was finish the job.

Outstretching his hand for the second time, the warlock opened his mouth to-this time-finish the spell once and for all. He would be the one to rule Camelot. Nobody could stop him now, except, something wasn't right…

"A-Arthur?" the boy asked, confused. Merlin saw his hand aimed at the prince and lowered it quickly. He turned around to see the destroyed iron bars and a single tear trickled down his left cheek. "What have I done?" he whispered under his breath. Coming from his right, he could hear the guards running in their heavy armor down the stone staircase towards him. That's when he realized, the guards were coming _after him_!

Back on his feet, Arthur this time did not go for his sword. He knew that proved to be useless. No, this time, he retorted to shame. "How could you betray me like this? After all those times I stood up for you! In deadly circumstances, in your own town, in front of the _king_, my _father_," the prince exclaimed, his anger consuming and clouding his better judgment.

"Please, you have to understand… well, I guess you don't have to understand, but you need to believe me! I really don't know what's happening to me!" Merlin panicked. "Then again, you couldn't understand anything in that thick skull of yours! I'm surprised you didn't figure out I had magic ages ago! You're pathetic."

"M_er_lin," said the prince darkly. By now, the guards had reached the cells, ready to take any order Arthur threw at them. "Put him in the next cell down. And BE SURE to put restraints on his hands." Once he was sure that Merlin was unable to use magic against him again, he stood right in front of the bars, staring straight at his frie… staring at the sorcerer. "You'll burn in the morning. I hope you enjoyed making a mockery of me," he said coldly, and started back up the stairs.

Halfway up, he heard odd whispering coming from Merlin's cell. It was not in a language he knew, nor did the words make any sense. But sorcerers needed their hands, right? Instantly, Arthur shook off the thought; he had no desire to see that traitor even once more. But after that scream…

Back in the cell, Merlin thought back to what he had said and had done to Arthur today. That wasn't like him to do any of those things! No matter how much of a prat, dollop head, clotpole, supercilious, arrogant, not to mention ignorant prince, and very bossy… where was he? Oh yeah, no matter how annoying Arthur is, he respected his friend. He had to. He saved his royal backside every other day. So he could not be the one putting the prince in danger now, could he? How could that be?

Sigan…

He must not have totally been rid of that dark sorcerer's soul. If that be the truth, it could spell devastation for Camelot. Sigan knew Merlin was powerful, and if he was harnessing his power, then everyone was doomed. Then, another thought sent shivers down Merlin's spine. Perhaps Sigan's soul was out, but a part of his aura remained deep within him, making him too evil at heart.

"_Dative __þás fram síþ ágieldan mec æhtgeweald ofer síþ sylfre afol"_

With a flash of gold and a painful lurch, Merlin felt as if someone or something was lifting him up off his knees, pulling him by his head. The pain was so intense, he didn't even notice when he cried out in agony, nor the figure of a blond prince standing at the very end of the staircase, watching with intensity as a blue smoke exited through Merlin's open mouth.

**A/N: I know, I know, I said this was only going to be three or so chapters long, but I'm going to have to go for a fourth or fifth chapter. I couldn't help but stop here! Reviews are welcome, as always! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again to all who have reviewed! It really does mean a lot, and not to mention (though I am mentioning it), they always tend to make my day better! There will be one more chapter and this story will be concluded. I may write some more Dark Merlin; a Dark Merlin that isn't cause by possession… more along the lines of an evil Merlin…? I don't know, so tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine, nor any of the characters mentioned in here. It's a sad truth, wouldn't you agree?**

_Previously, On Merlin…_

_The pain was so intense, he didn't even notice when he cried out in agony, nor the figure of a blond prince standing at the very end of the staircase, watching with intensity as a blue smoke exited through Merlin's open mouth._

Merlin dropped hard on his knees, exhausted and out of breath. He gasped and held his chest, checking to make sure his heart still had a beat. Looking up, he saw, just in time, the blue smoke turn in midair and shoot straight through the floor, hopefully heading back to join the rest of Sigan's soul.

Instantly, his eyes narrowed; another wave of darkness passing through him. Except, this time it was Merlin who had full control over his emotions. He sensed something; something powerful. The magic was close, almost overbearing his brain. And then…

"_Merlin,"_ a voice shouted. The warlock looked up to see the prince of Camelot unlocking the cell door with ease. "What the _hell_ was that?" he barked, outstretching his arms dramatically. Merlin cocked his head to the side. Arthur rolled his blue eyes. "I can't believe I'm concerned for you after you tried to kill me," Merlin was about to protest when Arthur raised a hand to silence him, "but what was that coming out of your…?" He could not bring himself to say it.

Merlin looked as sorry as Merlin ever could have looked; shrugged shoulders, eyes on the floor, hands tied tightly behind his back. It was a tear jerking scene, one that if Gwen had walked down right at that particular moment in time, she would have been on the floor with watery eyes.

"Arthur, it's not wha-" but he was cut off by the prince who shot him with a glare full of hatred.

"Don't bother speaking if it's not the truth, Merlin." Taken by shock, the warlock closed his mouth, having thought out a story worthy of praise. Nodding, Arthur said, "That's what I thought." He was about to walk away, then turned back to look at the trapped Merlin. With his head slightly hung towards the floor and not daring to make eye contact, he gave his last words to his best friend. "I shall see you in the morning… for the last time," Arthur added to himself.

Merlin shut his eyes tight, his attention split between the power he was sensing and Arthur's emotionless farewell. Could he really hate him so? After everything they've done? After everything they've been through?

"_Merlin, Merlin,"_ a voice echoed, and for a moment Merlin thought Arthur had returned. _"You've been foolish, Merlin,"_ the Great Dragon scolded. _"You were careless in your actions."_ Merlin groaned. He did not need to be scolded by a dragon who could talk. _"I have warned you about getting exposed, Merlin,"_ he went on. Merlin couldn't help thinking, 'Just because you can talk, doesn't mean you can have bragging rights.' Quickly, he blocked the dragon from his head; he definitely was not in the mood.

Wasting away the rest of the night in a dingy cell, Merlin was half relieved and half terrified to see the sun coming up through the tiny window and shining brightly on his pale, color-drained face. So badly, he wished for Arthur to come back down just to talk, but the only reason the prince would come down there again was to drag the young warlock off to seal his fate.

And, speak of the devil, down the dungeon stairs, towards his cell came Arthur along with two big, heavy guards at his side. Merlin looked up lazily at the prince. Arthur stared at him through his blond bangs before slowly unlocking the door and gesturing for the guards to take him away.

Just as the guards were about to drag a nonresistant Merlin up the stone staircase, Arthur called, "Wait," The two men stopped and Merlin looked up anxiously. He waved the guards off of the warlock. "Go report to my father that I'll bring the sorcerer to the courtyard."

"Yes, sire," the both said simultaneously and bowed, leaving the two former friends alone.

Merlin massaged his sore wrists which had become raw and chafed from the rotting metal shackles. "Thank you, Arthur," he said sincerely.

"Don't thank me yet," he countered harshly. "I just wanted to tell you," Arthur paused for a moment, taking Merlin by the arms and began leading him to the pyre. They were almost in the courtyard before Arthur continued. "Even though it was a lie for you, it wasn't for me. You were a good friend, Merlin. I'm sorry you betrayed me. You're just like _them_; nothing but a sorcerer…"

Merlin knew it would do no good to argue with Arthur. "Warlock," he corrected quietly as everyone watched as he was lead to the burn pile.

"What?"

Smiling ever so, Merlin repeated. "I'm a warlock, Arthur, not a sorcerer."

Arthur shook his head, wanting to laugh if not for the situation. "Always so stubborn, Merlin,"

"To the end," he replied. Now, standing tied to the pyre in front of the whole of Camelot, Merlin could feel his magic building up, boiling through his blood. In his mind, there were so many things he wanted to clear up. _Well, what can I say? I was possessed, literally! I'm not evil, just maybe an idiot… some of the time._

Arthur stood back amongst the watching townsfolk, observing their expressions. Everyone had known the clumsy oaf who was Arthur's loyal servant; watched him day after day, going home every night with an armful of his armor. The same man whose smile could either annoy you, or make you smile back along with a laugh or two. He glanced at Gwen. Her hands were over her mouth and tears streaming down her eyes. Merlin looked over at her apologetically and the maid buried her face in Gaius' shoulder. Looking at the old man's eyes, Arthur felt pity for him. Merlin was like a son to the physician, and he, Arthur, had taken that only child away from him.

Morgana was standing in the shadows, glaring intently at Uther's balcony. She was angry, though there was nothing unusual there. Then, she turned her piercing green eyes at Arthur, shaking her head.

Suddenly, there was a voice in his head. That was impossible! Surely he was not going mental. He _was_ the prince, after all. Going mental was always Merlin's job… Wait! Merlin…

"_Well, what can I say? I was possessed, literally! I'm not evil, just maybe an idiot… some of the time._"

Unknowingly, Arthur laughed out loud. Could the voice be real, or his imagination?

"Do you have any final words, sorcerer?" Uther boomed from his intimidating position high on the castle. Arthur snapped out of his insanity instantly.

Looking up from the pyre as to where he was tied, Merlin glanced at Arthur through the blaring sun. "Hey, dollop head, I'm not running late this time!" he called with a slight grin. "Then again, you _did_ have to escort me here, right? So, I suppose that won't count."

The king rolled his eyes, aggravated. "Will that be all?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, oh, wait! Sorry, I didn't have a chance to polish your helmet. I guess you'll have to get some bootlicker to do it, eh, Arthur?" Merlin called. There was a small murmur of chuckles echoing through the crowd of cheerless onlookers. If this was his day to die, he may as well go out proud; go out being the same old Merlin that everyone had come to love.

"I have had enough!" Uther barked, silencing the already quiet Merlin. He had nothing more to say. Merlin's beard, kings have been waited on too much; they're so impatient. Hold up, he didn't have a beard. Oh well, nothing is too weird to think when you're about to die at the hands of the very family as to whom you protected. "People of Camelot," Uther began his infamous speech that the 'people of Camelot' have heard many-a-time. "This man, _Merlin_, has been found guilty of using enchantments and magic."

"Technically, they're the same thing," Merlin said before he could stop himself. "Sorry," he muttered just as the king was about to reprimand him.

'You always have to open you're big mouth, don't you?' Arthur thought with his arms folded.

"For the crime of using such a thing, there is one sentence that is true justice. Let the burning of this sorcerer be set as an example to all of those who practice magic, once again showing them that there is no room for magic in my kingdom," Uther continued.

Arthur almost had the urge to say back to his father, 'Warlock, not sorcerer,' almost…

Merlin held in a laugh. If Uther wanted evil, he could definitely give it to him. But if saving him and his son's life was considered evil then Merlin had to be the devil!

Glaring at the sorcerer on the pyre, Uther nodded once at the executioner who held the branch that was set ablaze, its flames eager to lick at the pile wood just inches from its white-hot lips.

At the last possible minute, on pure impulse, Arthur's mental debate came to a dramatic end.

"Just a moment,"

**A/N: A bit of a longer chapter this time. I hope this was to your pleasing! Reviews are accepted, of course, and very appreciated! Cookies and hugs for all! One more chapter to go… The end is near!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As Bradley says, "Hello, Merlin Fans!" Sorry for the late update, but I've had my work plate full these past few weeks. And to think college is going to be worse than this year... Ugh, I cannot imagine. I know you want to read, so my babble shall stop! XD**

**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC, respectively.**

_Previously, On Merlin…_

"_Just a moment,"_

But these words did not come from Arthur's lips. Everyone turned around to see who had objected to the warlock's execution. There, standing not twenty feet from the gathering crowd was a cloaked man baring the symbols of the Old Religion around his neck.

All of Merlin's magical senses flashed towards this newcomer. Instantly, he could tell that this man was the powerful magic he had felt earlier. He was dangerous, that was clear. The executioner had paused with the flaming torch in his hand to stare, as well. Looking around frantically, Merlin spotted Arthur in the frightened mob. Focusing with all his power, the young warlock tried to make a connection.

"_Arthur,"_ he thought, hoping the prince would be able to hear him, but whether or not Arthur had indeed heard him, Merlin wouldn't know, for his attention was diverted when the mysterious man spoke.

"Well, well, King Uther," he laughed, spitting the words out. "I'm sorry; I cannot allow you to kill Emrys." Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, but more worry seeped into his mind. "I want to be the one to kill him," he said, calmly.

Merlin gulped.

The king finally found his voice. "Guards!" he called, and instantly all the knights and guards closest to the man charged, attempting to restrain him.

Taking full advantage of this opportunity, Merlin found a stunned Arthur. _"Arthur,"_ he tried again, but this time, the prince made eye contact with his former servant, astonished. _"Arthur, listen to me! You need to cut the ropes on my wrists."_

"_Is he mental?"_ the prince thought to himself.

Holding back a smile, Merlin thought back, _"I'm not mental, you prat. Yes, I can hear your thoughts. Actually, I'm shocked this is even working. I thought we could only communicate mentally with other magical people, so I can't believe this is working! Then again, there could be that reason you can hear me –"_

"_Merlin!" _The warlock looked at his friend with desperation, needing his help. Arthur glanced up at his father who was still shouting orders at the guards to catch the man._ "You're a sorcerer."_ The words weren't harsh, nor were they accepting, but they were recognition.

"Emrys," the man called. "Emrys, you will not die at the hands of a Pendragon. No, I want all the honor and glory of saying I was the one that finished the famous warlock." He moved closer, the crowd parting, too scared to stop him. All the guards lay around him, dead or knocked out. Even the knights were frozen with shock, despite Uther's constant yelling.

Arthur glanced between Merlin and the man who kept calling him Emrys. _"His name is Merlin,"_ he thought innocently. Looking up at the warlock, Merlin gave him a half smile, and the prince could have sworn he mouthed, 'thank you.'

Holding up his hand, the man's eyes flashed gold. A ball of fire shot from his right hand towards the tied up Merlin. Thinking at the last second, Merlin's own eyes flashed as his instincts kicked in. The fire was deflected and hit the side of the castle. Aggravated, the sorcerer went for a more direct approach and cast a spell, setting the pyre aflame.

"Not as dramatic, I suppose," he mused.

Merlin coughed, fighting to breath amongst all the smoke and heat of the fire. "Arthur," he choked out. "Please," and his eyes shut, going unconscious.

Alarmed, Arthur leapt forward onto the back of the pyre. The fire was spreading quickly, but Arthur was faster. He grabbed his sword from his belt and slashed the ropes binding Merlin's limp hands together. "Come on, you idiot!" he exclaimed, lugging the body of his servant off the burning wood and onto the ground of the square. He gently slapped his pale face, making him wake up. "Merlin, you can sleep later," he begged as Merlin's blue eyes slowly began to open.

A smile was playing at Merlin's lips. "Leave it to you to save me at the very last second," he teased.

"Be glad I saved you at all," Arthur shot back. "Get to your feet."

With a lot of Arthur's help, Merlin got up off the ground, facing the sorcerer. "Leave Camelot, or I will kill you!" he shouted, Arthur surprised by the amount of authority in his friend's voice.

"You see, Emrys, I can't do that without seeing your downfall first," the sorcerer said coolly. "You are the only thing standing in my way of ridding this world of Camelot. _Searu"_

A blue light came bolting at Merlin, the warlock barely dodging the deadly attack. "Get out of here!" he yelled at Arthur. "I haven't spent all this time protecting your royal backside to see you die right beside me."

Normally, Arthur would have made a comeback with some clever insult or comment about _Merlin_ being the one who saves _his_ life. But now, nothing came to mind. "I'm not leaving you, warlock or not," he said quietly, pulling out his sword as the crowd was retreating quickly.

The sorcerer noticed the prince still by Emrys' side, his weapon of choice being a sword. Oh, what good _that_ will do! He was about to shout another attack when Merlin yelled, "You won't hurt him! I _won't_ let you! _Ácweðan_"

Instantly, the sorcerer was knocked off his feet and flung fifty yards away, landing hard on the pebble road. His head banged against the ground, mouth hanging open ever so slightly. Eyes closing, he vanished on the spot, no longer a threat to Camelot. Merlin lowered his hand, eyes on his boots, not daring to look at anyone. He could feel Arthur's eyes boring into him, but the warlock did not move an inch.

"Well," Arthur finally spoke, and Merlin forced himself to look up. "This is going to be difficult to get you out of, seeing as the whole of Camelot saw you use magic." There was some malice in his voice, and some annoyance. "Is it true?" he asked quickly.

Merlin looked at the prince. "What?"

"That you were possessed?" he finished. Merlin nodded, a little ashamed. "Then the magic you just did could have been left over from the sorcerer who possessed you?" Arthur asked suddenly, almost hoping that was actually the truth.

"N-no, sire," Merlin answered immediately, though he regretted it.

Arthur rolled his eyes. The king was making his way over to the boys, storming through the crowd. "Yes, _Mer_lin, that _is_ the reason," he said with that play-along-or-you-die voice. "Father!" he boomed happily right at the moment Uther came up to them.

"What is the meaning of this? Have you lost your mind, Arthur? Arrest him!" the king boomed, Merlin having to slyly wipe some of Uther's yelling off his cheek. The prince put his hands on his hips and slapping his servant on the back, looking straight at his father.

Sighing, he began. "Father, Merlin here, he's an idiot. He's always getting himself into trouble. He can't help it; it's who he is unfortunately. The man can't even hold a sword properly, which is ridiculous considering of all the times he's trained with me–"

"Is there a point to this, Arthur?" Merlin had to ask; a little bothered by his 'friend's' constant babble of faults.

Arthur glanced over at Merlin, putting a hand up. "Yes, you idiot, there it," he took a breath. "You see father, Merlin was possessed by a sorcerer. There's no way that _Mer_lin could possibly have _magic_. I know he had nothing to do with any of the things he did while he was possessed. The man has trouble staying on two feet. Magic would not…" he trailed off, not exactly sure where he was going with that.

Thankfully, his ranting did its job. "Alright, Arthur, but how did he get possessed?" Uther asked, eyeing Merlin with the upmost suspicion.

"We were out hunting," typical, "and when I told this bumbling idiot to go flush out the deer, he ran right into a sorcerer's cave. I saw a bright light, but didn't think anything of it until I realized he wasn't acting like himself." The lie flowed out of Arthur's mouth so smoothly it almost scared the grateful warlock. With the king about to ask yet another accusatory question, Arthur quickly added, "The sorcerer is out of him now. Right after the sorcerer defeated that other sorcerer I saw his magic come out of Merlin. He's back to his usual, lazy self. Trust me, father."

Without another word, Uther glared angrily at Merlin, but the boy just shrugged and bowed his head, and the king made the walk back to the castle, muttering under his breath. The young warlock looked over at the prince standing right next to him.

"Thank you, Arthur. I know that couldn't have been easy," Merlin whispered. The prince glared at him, those blue eyes squinting angrily.

"I'm going against every instinct I've had and all the lessons I have been taught by helping you. You have magic, Merlin. I _should_ call the guards." His arms were crossed over his chest as the two walked back up to the disappearing crowd. Merlin lowered his gaze even more, eyes on his sooty boots. "But," Arthur sighed, looking over at his friend. "You actually do a… decent job of cleaning my chambers. No doubt that's because of magic."

A slight smile appeared on the warlock's lips. "Of course, sire, how else can I manage to get everything done?" His small attempt to lighten the mood worked as Arthur characteristically hit him upside the head. "Ow!" he laughed, rubbing the injured area.

When they reached the prince's chambers, he looked at Merlin, some sadness in his expression. "I will, however, need time to mull this over. I'm not totally sure what to do with you," Arthur scanned the servant up and down. The somber look was wiped away when he clapped his hands together. "In the meantime, you can polish my armor, wash my socks, _muck_ out the stables, walk the dogs, scrub –"

"Whoa! Can't we just talk about how I have saved your life these past few years? I could tell you were shocked when I said that earlier," he begged, trying anything to get out of _mucking the horses_! "We could start with… let's see… _the first day I got here!"_

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Or maybe the second week, when that creep Valiant almost killed you," he babbled.

Arthur held a hand up. "You may think that this is helping you keep your head, but it's not," he smirked. "Just go do the chores, and we'll talk later. Oh and, Merlin," the warlock stopped halfway out the door. "No magic."

Merlin froze, his eyes cold as he walked back into the room, slamming the door behind him. "You," he said in an icy voice. "You will not have control over my magic, _Pendragon_," he spat the word. "For I am Emrys," Arthur took a step back, hand on his hilt. He was ready to do what was necessary when… Merlin burst out laughing. "Oh, Arthur, you should have seen your face!" A goblet came into contact with the warlock's face. "Probably deserved that," he admitted.

"Get out, Merlin," Arthur said calmly, a blond eyebrow rose into an arc. "I'm sorry," he chuckled once, putting his hand to his heart in sincere apology, shocking Merlin. "Get out, _Emrys_," The prince's smirk grew wider when Merlin's drooped into an annoyed frown.

"Don't call me that," Merlin said, shaking his head. It was Arthur's turn to laugh. "I may respect you, Arthur, but being a servant who is _by no means_ a bootlicker, and due to the fact that I have magic, I will turn you into a donkey. Then you'll really be an ass!"

He dodged another flying item – at least it was a pillow this time – and smiled. Hopefully now, their usual banter would return to normal.

It had been two days and Arthur still had not given him any sign as to whether he was going to let the boy keep his head or not. Gaius had warned Merlin after he told him about the magical teasing that had taken place between prince and servant/warlock after the almost-execution. He needed to be more careful. In other words, suck up to the already stuck up Prat of Camelot.

So today, Merlin decided to try it, seeing as trying to be normal was failing miserably. Arthur kept giving him strange looks, as if saying 'You kind of scare me the way you are taking the situation so lightly,' and always kept an eye on him whenever he was in Arthur's chambers. It was like he was going to attack at any second! Well, it was annoying, and today was a new day! Gods help him; Merlin was going to live up to any other noble's decent standards for what a servant should be and act like. This was going to be a long day…

Merlin made sure he was on time, and knocked before entering the room, and only when he heard the faint 'enter' did the warlock dare come inside. He carefully placed a luxurious silver platter on the wooden table full of fruit, meat, and cheese. Immediately, he set out Arthur's clothes and lit the fire.

The prince watched with utter shock as his manservant did everything to protocol. When Merlin was done assisting the prince in getting dressed and making the bed, he walked to the center of the room with his head bowed and hands folded together. It only just hit Arthur that he was waiting to be given orders. Who was this and what had they done with Merlin?

"I-I've got training this morning, so help me into my armor," he said casually. The two walked down to the armory, Merlin a few paces behind Arthur. In an instant, he slid the chainmail over Arthur's blond head. Then came the next heavy piece of metal to attach, and before long Arthur was dressed to fight. Merlin handed him his helmet and bowed his head, not a word one spoken all morning.

After training, Merlin had beaten the prince to his chambers, the fire almost burnt out. Quickly, he relit it and began warming up some bath water. Right after, he collected water from the well and raced back up to see Arthur just getting back. Merlin bowed again and grabbed a cloth to wash the floors with.

That's it! He was bored out of his mind and Arthur had had enough! "What _the hell_ are you doing?" he practically yelled, arms folded. At his words, Merlin tripped over his feet in surprise, spilling the contents of the bucket everywhere.

"Oh no, I am so sorry, My Lord! I'll clean it up," he said frantically. The poor man looked as if he was about to be beaten with a stick, or worse, be put in the stocks.

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "You will. But that's not what I'm referring to." His voice was calm again. When it was clear Merlin was not registering what he was getting at, the prince sighed. "Just… go get a dry cloth and start mopping the water from the walls and floor."

The warlock bowed once again. "Yes, sire,"

"Merlin," he called as Merlin was about to shut the door. "Don't be a bootlicker to try and save your neck. It doesn't suit you."

A grin crossed Merlin's lips, bringing the servant back to his usual self. Arthur let out a sigh of relief at the sight. "Yes, clotpole," he said in recognition.

Arthur rolled his blue eyes. "As much as I _hate_ to say it, Merlin, don't change. You're right; I was fed up beyond belief all morning having a bootlicker as a servant."

"So…" Merlin started, deciding to use this to his advantage. "You know, if you turn me in, your new servant would come _highly_ recommended by other nobles, which means… ultimately…"

The prince shuttered at the thought. "Turning you in is out of the question then," he said quickly, picturing some servant to tend to his every whim like a puppy dog. Merlin had changed his entire outlook on being a prince, and in doing so, kept his feet planted firmly in reality. "But, Merlin," he said, eyes threatening. "If you _do_ turn me into a donkey, I _will_ make your nightmares come true."

Merlin paused for a second, considering. "You know, I actually haven't found a spell for that one," but after seeing Arthur's harsh expression still present, he added, "Point taken,"

He shut the door on his servant, walking over to his warm bath. His shirt came off revealing his muscular chest as he thought to himself, "_Idiot warlocks,"_ And he could have sworn he heard a response in his mind.

"_Supercilious dollop head,"_

**A/N: Well, that's the end of it! I almost made Merlin just be dark forever, but I was having a hard time picturing him trying to kill Arthur on a weekly basis like Morgana does in season 3. And I know 'dollop head' didn't come in until season 3, but it just kind of fit in that line, don't you think? Please review! It would be more than appreciated!**


End file.
